1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method for manufacturing the organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus typically includes an organic light emitting device that includes a first electrode, a second electrode, and at least one organic emission layer disposed between the first and second electrodes. The organic light emitting display apparatus may further include an encapsulation structure for protecting the organic light emitting device from moisture and/or heat.